


Listen Without Prejudice

by phoenixandphilosopher



Series: As It Seems [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-War, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Drunk Draco Malfoy, Firewhiskey, Gen, George Michael - Freeform, Grief, Harry Potter is a Good Friend, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Lucius Malfoy Dies, Muggle Technology, Music, Sad Draco Malfoy, Sad Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixandphilosopher/pseuds/phoenixandphilosopher
Summary: When Harry finds Draco sitting alone in the middle of the night, the two bond over George Michael and a bottle of Ogden's finest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was so sad to hear about George Michael's death, and it inspired a little friendship fic. I obviously don't own the lyrics to Waiting For That Day or the title of the album Listen Without Prejudice Vol. 1.

Harry sighed quietly to himself as he slipped silently into the Eighth Year Common Room. With no curfew for returning students, there was no need for him to take the invisibility cloak on his midnight wanderings anymore. Although this was theoretically a good thing, Harry missed the sense of adventure it had brought. He knew he needed to make sure no one knew he had an actual Deathly Hallow in his possession, so it was better he limited the cloak's usage. No one knew better than him that there were those who'd kill to overcome death.

The lack of curfew was good for Harry's frequent night walks. Sleep was a rare commodity these days, and Harry could be found flying laps around the Quidditch pitch or wandering the grounds near Hagrid's most nights. As his eyes adjusted to the dim light in the common room now, he realised that tonight he wasn't the only one awake.

Draco Malfoy sat with his back to the door, his silhouette hunched, shoulders trembling slightly. A year ago Harry would have walked away and left the other young man to his grief in peace, but since their return to school, without the old animosity, the two had struck up something akin to friendship. He noiselessly crossed the common room, noticing the music playing as he got closer.

Draco jumped when Harry settled himself next to him, turning his face quickly towards the glowing coals in the fireplace, away from Harry. In the flickering light, Harry could make out the shape of Draco's clasped hands, the tears on his face. There was a half-filled bottle of firewhiskey next to him, with no glass in sight. Harry picked up the bottle and helped himself to a long drink. The burn in his throat was deliciously satisfying as he waited for Draco to speak. It was several minutes before he did.

"My father died yesterday morning," Draco announced, twisting the plaited cotton bracelet he always wore around his left wrist. His hands were shaking, Harry realised, trembling in a way Draco either couldn't or hadn't bothered to stop.

"I know." Harry had seen the Prophet article that morning. The loss of a parent was a subject he knew a little about. "I'm so sorry."

"He was a monster." Draco's voice cracked as he fixed his eyes on the fire. "A murderous, twisted monster. The world is better off without him." Even as he spoke, more tears trickled down his face.

"But he was still your dad."

Harry's words made Draco reach for the firewhiskey.

"Yes." It was barely a whisper. "He was."

The two were silent for several minutes, with Draco watching the flames and Harry watching Draco. The music washed over them both, and Harry was surprised by Draco's choice.

"Muggle music?" Breaking the silence brought Draco out of his reverie, and he half turned his head towards the source of the music, a large, box-shaped machine sitting on the floor. Harry recognised it as a record player, similar to the one the Dursleys had kept in the living room.

"It's George Michael," Draco told him. "A muggle musician. I got the player to irritate my father after he went to Azkaban, and the muggle in the music shop recommended this album and a couple of his other ones. I like this one the best."

"It's," Harry couldn't quite find the words. "You can tell he meant every word."

"He's not afraid," Draco looked at Harry now, drinking more firewhiskey. "He's one hundred percent himself. No lies, no pretending, no bullshit. Just him. The music he writes, they'll be classics one day. He'll go down in history."

"I can see why," Harry was enjoying the music, closing his eyes as he took the firewhiskey from Draco. "This is incredible."

"I want to feel like that." Harry opened his eyes to focus his gaze on the blonde in front of him. "Free, you know? Unafraid. One hundred percent me."

"I get it," Harry nodded. "I want to be me. Just Harry. None of the extra shit people add on. Just myself."

Draco reaching for Harry's hand seemed to surprise himself more than it surprised Harry. With wide eyes, Draco looked between his hand, resting on Harry's, and his companion's face. Harry, on the other hand, simply flipped over his hand and intertwined their fingers as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Maybe it was.

_Now everybody's talking about this new decade_  
_Like you say the magic numbers_  
_Then just say goodbye to_  
_The stupid mistakes you made_  
_Oh my memory serves me far too well_  
_Don't you know that_  
_The years will come and go_  
_Some of us will change our lives_  
_Some of us still have nothing to show_  
_Nothing baby_  
_But memories_

"I don't know how to move on." Draco stared at the floor as he spoke. "I'm not the same, but the things they did, the things I did, I can't just forget them. I don't want to. But they're so, so there, every day. I don't know how to start rebuilding my life."

"You have to forgive yourself," Harry squeezed Draco's hand while he talked. "The actions of a boy don't have to determine the life of a man. You have to forgive yourself for the things you've done before you can move on from it."

"Forgiveness?" Draco looked up at Harry in surprise. "I don't think that's even a possibility."

"It'll take time," Harry held Draco's gaze as he tried to reassure him. "It'll be hard. But we'll get there."

"Well," Draco closed his eyes briefly as his chest shuddered. "Well, then I'll be waiting for that day."


End file.
